Misaki Nanami
is the first cure who appears in Shining Revolution! Pretty Cure!. Appearance Nanami has shoulder length orange hair that is worn into a ponytail. She wears a blue dress, and also bloomers. She has black eyes. As Cure Bliss, her hair turns lighter and longer, and her eyes have changed to turquoise. Personality Nanami is the most mature of the group. Despite being the shortest, her form is analyzed to turn her into the oldest member of the three. She seems to be intelligent, and never shows to be strict to Mai and Tomoyo, unlikely, she is strict with Shizu, who bullied her elsewhere. Relationships * Nakayama Tomoyo - her friend she met with Mai. Nanami obviously makes Tomoyo mature with her other form she hides it with her, but never fails or notices Mai to show her active response. * Kamishiro Mai - her friend she met with Tomoyo. She likes Mai's personality, however she acts ladylike or motherly to everyone but Nanami helps it with essence. * Natsumikani Shizu - her former bully and rival, and currently, her crush and love interest. Nanami beats Shizu many times, because he always called her an "orange banana" and a "blue face". When Shizu regrets it in 3 chances, Nanami became his girlfriend once at a time. * Shizukuno Manaki - her friend. She does not matter how Manaki is buck-toothed, but she loves her carefully. * Shinoshita Kasumi - her current rival. She works very hard about beating Kasumi up when he confessed with Shizu to become his girlfriend. He gets very annoyed when Nanami transformed into her Super Cure form, but he regrets it already. Cure form 'Cure Bliss '''is Nanami's Cure form. She represents nature and water. '''Super Cure Bliss '''is Nanami's Super Cure form. She used it in episode 45 until 50. Attacks * PreCure! Memory Memorization! - is Nanami's first attack in episode 3. * Refueled Info! - is Nanami's second attack in episodes 5-6. Super Cure * Locomotive Memory Motion! - is Nanami's only attack who is in Super Cure Form is episodes 51-65. Etymology '''Misaki '- while Mi ''(三) means three, and ''Saki ''(崎) means small peninsula. All together it means "three small peninsulas". It was referenced in episode 10 when her mother lets Nanami see her old family photos, and Rintarou, Manaka, and her were referred as the 3 youngest kids. '''Nanami '- while Na ''(七) means seven, and ''Nami (海) means sea. All together, it all meant as, "seven seas". Her full name "Misaki Nanami" means, "three small peninsulas in seven seas", or "three small peninsulas of the seven seas". 'Cure Bliss '''is a noun which is actually meant: "perfect happiness; great joy", and also other terms like "a state of spiritual blessedness, typically that reached after death". Trivia * Nanami, is the only cure who never gets nervous everyday. * Nanami can drink lots of water without passing out. * In some episodes, Manaki called her "Nana". * Nanami likes calm music, but always dislikes metal and other genres. Gallery D8jdfux-1c5a290d-3979-4827-aa64-6493eef520d3.png|Cure Bliss in full body. CureNanami.png|Every reference of ''Cure Nanami. D8j0dpj-f3537d47-eace-466b-bb50-b009c3c557d5.png|Nanami's 12-year-old alike profile and Cure form (full body) Kira kira precure a la mode transormation base by chaika0 db1xun5-fullview (1).jpg|''KiraKira'' version of Cure Bliss, transforming. Category:User:CharmTheSecretProfileCreator Category:Shining Revolution Pretty Cure!